


And in the end...

by milkboitobi



Category: FBI: Most Wanted (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, FBI, Ficlet Collection, I don't know, It's supposed to be fluffy, No Beta, fbi: most wanted, kellan lutz - Freeform, more tags to be added as more chapters are added i guess, so decided to write something, was thirsty for some crosby action, we die like angelyne, we see how it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkboitobi/pseuds/milkboitobi
Summary: Kenny pulls her flush against his chest, pressing his face into her hair. He closes his eyes and tries to bask in her presence - it screamed like ‘home’ to him but this was something Kenny is not ready to admit just yet. (It jars him how quickly he has started to think of you as ‘home’). It takes Aubree a few seconds before she gingerly wraps her arms around his torso, leaning on the tip of her toes to hug him back. Warmth blooms from his heart and washes over him completely and Kenny unconsciously tightens the hold he has on her.
Relationships: Kenny Crosby/Original Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. a new dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Starts pre-canon and will follow canon loosely. A collection of vignette-like stories which may or may not be posted in chronological order. Roughly based on the 100-theme writing challenge. Kenny Crosby x OC.

> _And so, the chapter begins._

_How did they meet? One would say the first time they met was very cliche but alas this was the story of how Kenny Crosby met Aubree Simmons and simultaneously, both of their lives changed._

* * *

"Oh my God, I am so, so sorry." Aubree Simmons furrows her eyebrows as she immediately places her bag of food and half-filled iced coffee on the counter. She turns to ask the cashier for a couple of napkins and once she gets them, she looks back at the man in front of her. The frown on his face did seems to add on to his handsomeness and Aubree mentally berates herself; this is not the time to be checking out a man, especially not after she had poured half of her iced coffee on his pants. "I really am so sorry about this." She hands the napkins to him and he thanked her quietly. 

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it." He tells her earnestly as he tries to minimize the damage done to his pants. Aubree nods her head a tad bit sheepishly and looks around awkwardly. Her embarrassment is making her want to leave immediately however the guilt was not letting her leave just yet. Aubree jumps slightly when he addresses her, looking up from his pants. "Are you alright though?"

Aubree nods her head almost shyly. "Yeah, I am. Thanks to you..." She trails off before quickly adding, "I feel extremely bad for this. Can you at least let me pay for your orders? Or something? As a way for me to repay your kindness?" Aubree asks, rummaging her handbag for her wallet. The man in front of her chuckles, causing Aubree to glance at him.

He shakes his head, a small smile appearing on his face. "It's alright; you don't have to. I don't think I should keep you here any longer. You look like you are dead on your feet." He points out and Aubree flushes. She couldn't even refute his words because they were the truth. Aubree had just gotten off of a double-shift and looking presentable on her way back to her apartment had not been on her priority list. Though Aubree doubts it would matter anyway - it's not like she will ever meet him again.

"I normally clean up nicely, if you must know." Aubree replies, almost playfully but then she sober up, realizing how friendly she is to a person who could potentially be dangerous - he is after all bigger in size than her - even if Aubree had been the one to spill her coffee on him by accident. (Aubree didn't think he was a dangerous person - otherwise, her gut feeling would have been screaming at her to flee). "Please let me at least get you something - their Blueberry pancakes are the best, if you want to try." 

The man studies her and Aubree almost sweats under his gaze up until he drops the used napkins in the bin. "Alright, if it makes you feel better and no trouble for you because I honestly don't mind. I only came in for a cup of coffee." He explains, motioning at the cup of coffee that had been placed on the counter. 

Aubree shakes her head, hiding her smile and turns to place the order for him. Once she paid for it, Aubree turns back to the stranger. "Thank you so much for catching me earlier, otherwise I would have made a very big mess. I really am sorry about your pants and if I ruined your morning. Hope you enjoy the pancakes." She tells him earnestly and he chuckles under his breath, shaking his head.

"You say sorry far too much. Don't sweat about it." He looks at her coffee and points at it. "What about your coffee though?"

Aubree shakes her head. "This is still fine for me. Anyways, have a nice day." Aubree grabs her food and gives him another smile before she excuses herself, making her way out of The Diner. As she leaves, Aubree decides to steal one last look at the man and to her immense surprise, he is staring at her. When he catches her gaze, he lifts one hand up to wave and a smile erupts on his face when Aubree flushes in embarrassment at being caught staring and she hurries away immediately.

**BONUS:**

"You reek of coffee. You do know you're supposed to drink it with your mouth right, man-child?" Hana teases when Kenny walks behind her chair. He lightly kicks her chair and Hana scoffs playfully at him and she turns her chair around to look at Kenny. "What did you do?" She eyes the stain on Kenny's pants. "That's not going to come off easily."

Kenny shrugs his shoulders. He doesn't mind it that much anymore. His pants had been beyond saving and Kenny reckons he might need a shower. He wonders if he can take one quickly before the Boss comes in. "Obviously, I love having coffee spilled over me." Kenny shoots Hana a pointed look causing her to make a face at him. He places the food on the bench in front of his locker and opens his locker. "Someone spilled coffee over my pants when I steadied her."

Clinton chooses that time to walk into the room and he raises an eyebrow at the state of Kenny's pants. "Is that a trend or do we need to have a talk?" He asks with a straight face causing Kenny to guffaw, rolling his eyes at the jab. 

Hana smiles and turns to look at Clinton as he makes his way to his own locker. "Some lady apparently spilled her coffee over his pants." Hana explains and Clinton nods his head. "What's that then?" Hana points at the bag and she squints her eyes at the logo. "Kenny - no - you went to The Diner? I thought we were all going to go there once the case is over." 

Kenny shrugs his shoulders, taking out his spare pants. "We can still go, Hana. I was really there to get coffee to wake me up and then that happened so she ended up getting food because she felt bad." Kenny explains, closing his locker. "I did try to tell her it was fine, that it didn't matter, but she was insistent so I just let her pick something off of the menu."

Clinton chuckles. "Smart man." 

Kenny grins at the older man and turns to Hana. "It's Blueberry pancake and I think there's enough for us. Do you want some, Clinton?" Kenny looks at Clinton over his shoulder. 

Clinton, who had been messing around with his gear, shakes his head. "Had breakfast with my niece this morning." He informs them. Clinton had gone over to his parents' house that very morning to have breakfast with his family and to see Tali. Jess, unfortunately, had been caught in a budget meeting with the HoDs. "Jess should be here soon. He had a meeting earlier."

Kenny nods his head and takes that chance to excuse himself briefly to get changed, leaving Hana and Clinton behind. As he makes his way to the changing room, a smile appears on his face and he chuckles as he stares at the stain on his pants. Honestly, he hadn't been expecting for the exchange this morning to happen. He had been minding his own business earlier - The Diner had been almost empty, except for the cashier, a waiter and her. In fact, Kenny had not even noticed her presence until she tripped and it was really only due to his fast reflexes that he had managed to steady her. Although that obviously did not happen without any casualties (read: his pants). As first impression goes, this is, by far, the most memorable one. 

One thing Kenny noticed from his brief interaction with her is the nice smile she had. Despite looking dead on her feet, her smile manages to almost take his breath away. Almost being the key word. She really looked extremely exhausted and her smile didn't even reach her eyes - not that Kenny would know much about it. A chuckle escapes his mouth when he remembers her flustered state when she realized he had been staring at her and he shakes his head when he remembers her trying to steal one last look before leaving The Diner. It wasn't until Jess' voice rang from outside did Kenny put all and every thought of her to back of his mind. 

"Coming, Boss!" 


	2. seeking solace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are not posted in chronological order mostly because i write whatever comes to mind. this ties in with the first episode of fbi: most wanted. honestly cannot wait for next week's episode!

> There's nothing like being hugged or held or just anything as simple as that.

* * *

It actually takes Aubree a couple of minutes to realize that someone is ringing her doorbell and that she had fallen asleep on the couch. She sits up, reaching for the remote controller to switch off her TV. She glances at the door and wonders if she is supposed to meet anyone tonight but when nothing comes to mind, Aubree slowly makes her way to the door, heart slowly starting to race. Though the tension leaves her body the moment she realizes the person standing in front of her door is none other than Kenny Crosby. Aubree lets out a sigh of relief and unlocks her door, opening it.

Upon hearing the door opening, Kenny looks up to see Aubree staring at him, looking slightly drowsy and puzzled. He hadn’t realized just how much he wanted to see Aubree until his own feet dragged him here. “Kenny?”

Honestly, Kenny isn’t quite sure when this became a habit: he just finds himself gradually associating Aubree with comfort and after the whole thing with the case and Jess reprimanding him lightly, Kenny knew he had to see her so instead of going back to his own apartment, he ended up right outside of hers.

Aubree stifles a yawn and a small smile appears on Kenny’s face as the stress from earlier today slowly dissipates, leaving him feeling somewhat content. She pushes the door open wider. “Are you okay, Kenny?”

“Just needed to see you.” Kenny murmurs but it is loud enough for Aubree to hear in the quiet of the night. She studies him. “Actually I don’t know why I’m here… I should be going to my apartment-” 

Before Kenny can even finish his sentence, Aubree cuts him off. “It’s pretty late, Kenny. Stay here for the night.” She stifles another yawn and Kenny reluctantly nods his head. He hadn’t really meant for this to happen; Kenny figured once he sees Aubree, he would feel fine (he does) and would be on his merry way home (he isn’t). 

Just as Aubree is about to turn and let him in her apartment, Kenny stops her from leaving and slowly pulls her flush against his chest, pressing his face into her hair. He closes his eyes and tries to bask in her presence - it screamed like home to him but this is something Kenny is not ready to admit just yet. They have only been talking for the past month and a week but being with Aubree felt right. It scares him how quickly he has thought of Aubree as ‘home’. The level of comfort he shows her is just unlike others. It takes Aubree a few seconds before she gingerly wraps her arms around his torso, leaning into his embrace, pressing her face against his chest. Warmth blooms from his heart and washes over him. Kenny unconsciously tightens the hold he has on her. 

The two of them stayed in that position for a few more minutes until Aubree gently pats him on the back. “You’re too comfortable right now, Kenny. If we keep this up, I am going to fall asleep standing.” She murmurs sleepily against his chest. Aubree would be lying to herself if she didn’t enjoy his embrace because she does and Kenny gives the warmest hugs. 

Kenny smiles and presses his lips lightly against her temples, chuckling quietly when he feels Aubree knocking her forehead against his chest. “Sorry, I just… I needed that.” Kenny pulls away from the embrace and Aubree drops her arms from him, giving Kenny the chance to see the blush on her cheeks. He hides the smile and ushers her inside.

*

The sound of a phone vibrating stirs him from his sleep and Kenny presses his face to the pillow, stifling the groan that leaves his mouth. He doesn’t remember when was the last time he had slept so peacefully and frankly, it was one of the best sleeps he has had in awhile and to be disturbed from the comfort of the bed, it annoys him. That is until he feels someone shifting against him and Kenny turns his head to the right, only for his nose to hit Aubree’s hair. A small smile creeps on his face when he realizes that Aubree is the one that is pressed against him even if she had (sleepily) assured him that nothing would happen when she said they were to share the bed. Kenny chuckles and startles slightly when his phone begins to vibrate again. Aubree shifts and moves away from him and Kenny reaches for his phone, answering the call.

“Crosby.”

“We've got a new case. Get in as soon as you can.” Hana informs him and Kenny gives a noncommittal hum in response. He makes the move to sit up and to his surprise, Aubree is staring at him, albeit sleepily. His heart thuds against his chest and he gives her a small smile. Aubree flushes slightly - honestly, Kenny likes how easily he can get a reaction out of her - and she returns his smile with one of her own. His fingers twitch and Kenny has to curl his fingers into a fist to stop himself from reaching out to cup her face. 

“Alright, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Kenny finally gives Hana a response and Hana tells him to make sure to get there quickly, throwing a jab at him. “Very funny, Gibson. I’ll be there soon.” Kenny ends the call and turns to look at Aubree. “I’ve to go to work. Do you have work today?” He asks quietly, even if there was no point in doing so since the both of them are awake but Kenny just didn’t want to disturb the nice atmosphere they have got. 

Aubree nods her head, combing her fingers through her hair as she sits up. She leans against Kenny’s body and the smile on his face widens just the tiniest bit. “I have the afternoon shift today so that means a couple more hours of lazing around, maybe.” 

Kenny chuckles and lets out a sigh. “I have to leave for work. We’ve got a new case.” He informs her and Aubree looks up at him. Kenny stares at her and he can feel her gaze trailing his face and even landing on his lips briefly before she looks back at his eyes, stirring some emotions within him. Kenny swallows and looks away - Jess would surely have his hide if he didn’t go to work. Kenny turns to look back at Aubree and plucks up the courage. “When I am done with this case, do you, by any chance, want to go on a date?” 

Aubree stares at him, trying her hardest to stop herself from grinning madly and she slowly nods her head. “Only if we split the bill.” She murmurs and Kenny chuckles, nodding his head. He leans forward and Aubree tenses slightly but relaxes when Kenny decides to press his lips on her forehead, causing her to flush with warmth. “Go to work, Crosby.” 

Kenny smirks at her and gets off the bed. He reaches for his jacket and his jeans. “I’ll text you later, yeah?” Kenny turns to look at Aubree and she nods her head. 

“Just go to work, Kenny. Otherwise you will be late.” Aubree points out and Kenny rolls his eyes but takes one last look of Aubree on the bed. “See you, big man.” 

**BONUS:**

Hana snorts when she sees Kenny walking in, his jacket slung over his shoulder. “Are you wearing clothes from last night, Kenny Crosby?” Hana chuckles when Kenny rolls his eyes at her. “Is this the walk of shame?” Hana wiggles her eyebrows, nudging Kenny and he shoves her lightly. “Who’s the lucky lady?”

“Can it, Gibson.” Kenny heads to the fridge, his stomach demanding to be fed. “There’s no lucky lady… yet.” He states as he reaches for a couple of granola bars. “We really need to stock our fridge.”

“We would have enough if you stop eating them all, Kenny.” Jess states as he walks in with Clinton and Sheryll. Kenny shrugs his shoulders and closes the fridge, heading over to his station. 

The moment Kenny sits down, Hana turns to him. “We are not done with the previous conversation.” Kenny makes a face at her and Hana rolls her eyes, turning back to her computer. “We’ve been asked to track down…” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and i appreciate the kudos! english is not my first language and i don't have any proofreader so thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't be fooled by how often i update. i had to many ideas but none of them were to my liking until this came around. sort of ties in with episode 5. If anyone has anything in particular you want to read, do share with me!

> when you can't look at the bright-side, i will sit with you in the dark and together we can enjoy the moon

* * *

Hana Gibson is a lot of things: FBI analyst, amazing daughter and an extraordinaire friend. What most people don’t know is that Hana is actually very close to Kenny. Ever since he came to be a part of the team, Hana has always had a soft spot for him – not to be confused with romantic feelings – and in short, Hana also sees Kenny as a big brother figure. Maybe it’s because they are only a few years apart, that’s why she immediately clicked with Kenny. They have bonded over a lot of things – mainly their love of food – and this is why she thinks she will always have his back. Just as how she is confident that he will have hers. Which is why the moment Kenny sits down beside her after being ripped into by Jess, she immediately turns to him and leans over.

“Those breathing exercises I showed you. Are they helping at all?” A couple of weeks ago, Hana shared a breathing exercise to Kenny when he had confided in her regarding his worries about slipping up and feeding into his anger.

Kenny turns to look at Hana and he nods his head slowly. “Yeah, a little.” Truth to be told. He had tried it a few times and it turned out that he didn’t have enough patience to continue doing the breathing exercises. It must have shown on his face because Hana furrows her eyebrows a little bit.

“Give them a chance.” Hana states. “If they don’t work, we can try something else.” She assures him. Kenny gives her a small smile, forever thankful that she always seems to have his back. “You know you can go call her, if it makes you feel better, KC.” Hana tells him pointedly before she straightens up to look at her own computer screen when she feels Jess coming towards them.

Kenny turns to look at his own monitor, contemplating Hana’s words. Maybe calling Aubree might be a good idea. It has definitely been awhile since he was able to see her due to his busy schedule. Kenny grabs his phone and sends a quick text to her, asking her if she was free in a couple of minutes. Once Jess is satisfied with her answer, he moved away and Hana turns back to face him.

“So, are you going to talk to her? If you want a few minutes, I have got this covered.” She motions at the monitors and Kenny nods his head. He stands up from his chair and clasps Hana’s shoulder, squeezing it lightly in appreciation. “You’re welcome, KC. Now get.” Hana pushes him away, not that Kenny moved much but he chuckles at her attempt. Hana rolls her eyes. “You should introduce her to me sometime soon, you know.”

Kenny looks up from his phone and stares at Hana but since she is no longer looking at him and currently clicking away at her computer. “Yeah, sure. Next time.” He heads out of the van and immediately dials Aubree’s number. It didn’t take long for Aubree to accept his video call and the moment her face appears; Kenny can’t help the smile from appearing on his face. “Hey, you.” He greets her gently.

Aubree smiles widely at him. “Hi, Kenny.” She stops walking once she is further away from the noise. “I miss you.” She curls her hair behind her ears.

Kenny looks away, feeling abashed at her confession. He isn’t going to lie though – it feels really good to hear that she misses him. He looks back at his screen and the smile on his face softens as he takes a good look of Aubree’s face. Her eyes are slightly squinting – she’s probably outside, Kenny thinks – as she stares at her phone and from the angle, he can see the slight dark circles underneath her eyes, and he wonders if she has been resting enough these past few days. However, Kenny is distracted by the soft smile on her face and he wonders if this is how he looks like when he stares at her. It makes him feel a little bit warm inside. “I miss you too.”

The smile on Aubree’s face grows bigger and Kenny can see that her cheeks are slightly flushed as she brings her phone closer to her face. He chuckles at her action. “Are you alright, Kenny?”

Kenny sobers up and shakes his head, bringing a hand up to his hair, running his fingers through them. “This case is… It’s definitely taking a toll on me emotionally and I did some things I probably should not have done. Nothing too serious, but Boss definitely tore into me again for my behaviour.” He explains as best as he can without giving too much details. Kenny reckons he should probably try those breathing exercises again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who took the time to read this. it's not beta-ed at all. so sorry if there are any mistakes, maybe one day i will actually get back to fixing them. but thank you for reading! see you in a couple of days (or sooner). can't wait for FBIxFBIMW!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the FBIxFBIMW tore me apart emotionally. That aside, this was supposed to be something short but I don't know what happened and it became a monster. i didn't proof-read this so there might be so many things that are wrong and i apologize in advance. i also have a crazy migraine.

> The thought of losing you physically hurts my heart, but the thought of losing you emotionally scares me.

* * *

“I’m sorry.” Kenny shakes his head, rubbing his face with his hand roughly. “Honestly, this wasn’t supposed to happen. I was just looking for a friend… not this.” Kenny tries to make eye contact with Aubree but with the way she has her face turned away from him and how she has her body angled away from him, it is difficult to do and Kenny feels regret starting to bubble within him but he needs to do this.

“You’re a coward, Kenny Crosby.” Aubree mutters underneath her breath, voice wavering slightly. Tears well up in her eyes and she tightens her hands into fists to stop them from trembling visibly. She takes a big, shaky breath and she reaches for her purse. Aubree takes out her money and places a couple of bills on the table. “Thank you for the meal, Agent Crosby. I hope you have a good life.” Without waiting for him to say anything, Aubree stands up and turns away, ignoring him completely. She will not let her tears fall in front of him – Aubree promised herself this the last time she had cried over a man.

Kenny rubs his face in frustration and stares after her disappearing figure. A huge part of him wants to chase after her – he wants to take back everything he had just said to Aubree. He snatches the money she had left on the table and shoves it in his pocket. Kenny didn’t want to part with her in a bad way – and truth be told, Kenny never really wanted to part ways with her – but he probably fucked that one up. Everything about this meeting had left him feeling out of sorts. He ignores everything in him that shouted that it was wrong.

(If Kenny is being honest, he is incredibly afraid. With his line of work, he knew it would have been difficult. Kenny would be lying if he said he didn’t feel anything for her, because Kenny does. She is – was – almost his everything. There is never doubt that she has always been the one to help him keep his cool, that for a while, he has always thought of Aubree as ‘home’, but he just could not do it. So, yes, truthfully, Kenny Crosby is a one-of-a-kind coward).

“You let her walk out?” Hana stares at him, confusion marring her face. “Why would you do that, KC? You love her – or at least you did. Didn’t you tell me you were going to confess to her?” Hana’s voice is on the verge of escalating and Kenny immediately shushes her and Hana exhales roughly, crossing her arms as she leans back against her chair, looking at everywhere but Kenny.

“I…” Kenny is at a loss of words – nothing to say. He thought it would have been a very good idea to stop things before too many feelings got involved but he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in a couple of days and as sappy as it might sound right now, everything reminded Kenny of Aubree. Like the joke she made about his leaky toilet, how she likes stealing his jacket whenever she hangs out at his apartment. Even down to the smallest things like how much coffee she drinks and the comment she would make at his choice of snacks. “I got scared, alright?”

Hana looks at Kenny pointedly, waiting for an explanation. She honestly thought things between them were going well. Ever since Aubree came into his life, Kenny had been looking better and smiling more often. There was just an air about him that made him feel like he was completely at ease – like there were no demons chasing after him. She would always love Kenny like a brother regardless, but he is – was – better when he had been with Aubree.

Kenny shrugs his shoulders, looking out the window of the ice cream parlor. This had been the only place that wasn’t filled with memories with Aubree. Mostly because Kenny had yet to bring her here – they were supposed to come here sometime next week but given the situation, Kenny is sad to find himself feeling disappointed and regretful. “I got scared because the feelings – they were getting too real. I look at Aubree and I can see that she is slowly falling in love with me and I got scared.”

Hana sighs as she drops her arms to her sides. “Did you try telling her any of this? And what’s so wrong about Aubree falling in love with you, Kenny?” She demands as Hana leans forward, forcing Kenny to look at her.

Kenny rubs his face and sighs. “I was scared because I know I am falling for her too. I didn’t tell her because I wasn’t ready to admit that yet.” He explains as frustration runs through his every word. Kenny definitely ruined one of the best things that has ever happened to him. “She was starting to get too important and I was starting to feel like I was beginning to be too dependent on her and things like that – they scare me to my bones.”

Hana shakes her head. “I think what you are scared of is giving yourself a chance at happiness, KC. You deserve to be happy and you can clearly tell that Aubree gives you that happiness. Otherwise, we would not be out here,” Hana motions at the parlor, “talking about this. You would have put it out of sight and mind. Admit it, you love Aubree and you are scared because deep down inside, you know you really want to be with her.” Hana definitely did not sit through Kenny rambling adoringly about what Aubree had sent him or cooked for him for Kenny to say he was scared and that he will no longer be pursuing anything with Aubree. “Are you scared because you are in love with the idea of Aubree in your mind? That once you actually get together with her, she would disappoint you – or are you scared because of commitment?”

Kenny shakes his head. “I don’t know, Hana. Maybe I am scared of commitment, but I know damn sure that I am not in love with the idea of Aubree. She was – still is the best thing to have happened to me and…” Kenny lets out a groan, rubbing his face yet again in frustration. He looks up from his hand to stare at Hana. “I fucked up really bad, Hana.”

Hana pats Kenny’s hand. “Why don’t you start by talking to her? Explain everything we have just talked about to her.” She states and Kenny lets out a small laugh that sounded void of any actual emotion. “Tell her.”

“I wish it was easy. I said some things I probably shouldn’t have, and I doubt she would even want to see me after the shit I said to her.” Now that Kenny has realized his grave mistakes, he wonders if it’s too late for him to salvage what’s left of the… relationship he has with Aubree. He really hopes it isn’t.

Hana smacks him by the side of his head, causing Kenny to flinch at the sudden pain and he narrows his eyes at her. “You need to stop wallowing in self-pity, KC! Did you even ask her how she feels about the entire situation? You probably didn’t and just made the decision on your own. That’s not how a relationship works – you need to compromise and communicate.”

Kenny furrows his eyebrows as he contemplates Hana’s words. When he comes up empty, Kenny nods his head slowly. “You’re right.” Kenny knows he will do whatever it takes to make it up to Aubree, even if it means he has to beg for her to give him a second chance multiple number of times.

Hana huffs indignantly. “You’re damn right I am. Now, let’s go and get your girl back because I will be damned if I have to sit here any longer and listen to you pining over Aubree from afar.” She harrumphs and stands up, causing Kenny to lean back in surprise.

“Now?

  
Hana looks at him incredulously. “Yes, now. It’s one of the days where we aren’t chasing fugitives all over the state – let’s get going. Otherwise, you are probably going to chicken out, KC.”

* * *

It has been a few days since she decided (on a whim) to take an emergency leave. Her first thought had been to fly over Matt’s place, but she just barely remembered that his team was not in state and Kristy and the kids had gone over to her parents’ house. Despite her initial promise not to cry over a man, the moment she had reached her apartment, Aubree burst into tears. Everything in her apartment reminded her of Kenny and the moment she spotted one of his shirts that he had accidentally left behind, Aubree decided to take a couple of days off and hastily packed her bag and checked in a hotel. It was hard for her brain to fully comprehend the conversation (albeit mostly one-sided) because she just could not believe it.

Aubree really thought they had something strong going on. She knew she was falling in love with him – she saw the signs in herself and this was something that was completely different from what she had with Ryan. With Ryan, things were somewhat new for her and she probably hastily fell in love with him but things with… Kenny, they were different. She could feel herself gradually falling for him – from the way he would wrinkle his nose, to the way he would slightly snore whenever he is too tired – all of those were endearing to her. Aubree wished she had stayed and demanded an explanation from him.

To be honest, that very day, Aubree had been planning on telling him her true feelings: that she knows she is falling in love with him. Imagine what she would have felt like if she had professed her feelings only to hear those words coming from him – she would have probably been extremely devastated, heart shattered into pieces with no quick way to fix. But despite that, Aubree felt like she should have stayed and asked – that was her biggest mistake.

But after spending a week at the hotel, Aubree managed to gather her thoughts and figured she would let things cool down for a bit before she gathers whatever remaining courage she has left and face him. The entire week she spent in the hotel, Aubree basically spent it by going through all of the texts they had together, shed a few tears over some of the photos she found on her phone, talked on the phone with her sister-in-law for long hours as she tries to sort out her feelings. One thing is for sure: Aubree is not about to give up on him.

Just as she steps out of the elevator, she spots Kenny, Aubree almost instantaneously wants to drop everything she is currently holding and run away but she steels herself and takes a deep breath because as far as she is concerned, he should not even be here and she should not be getting her hopes up.

Kenny rings Aubree’s doorbell again. He has been coming to her apartment almost every day – whenever the time allowed him to do so – at random times just to see if she’s around. The first time he had gone with Hana, Kenny figured she was still ignoring him but when he made a quick stop to the private clinic she worked at, Kenny almost panicked when they told him she had taken an emergency leave and told no one where she was going at all. That was probably when he realized just how deeply he felt for her. So, when the elevator door opened, Kenny had to do a double take. He almost wanted to meet her halfway and hug her.

Aubree tries her hardest to ignore Kenny as she makes her way to her door. She tries to ignore just how close he is to her – the closest they have been since The Meeting – and even with the space between them, Aubree can almost feel the warmth coming from Kenny. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she puts in her passcode and just as she is about to open the door, Kenny grabs a hold of her hand, causing Aubree to flinch.

Kenny immediately drops her hand, but it doesn’t change the fact that her reaction had caused his heart to twinge in pain. However, seeing as Aubree had seemed adamant in pretending that he didn’t exist, Kenny had to break the silence. “Aubree, please. I want to talk – give me a chance to explain why I said what I had said to you. I can’t tell you enough just how much I regretted it and I’m feeling extremely miserable about how I treated you so, please give me a chance to explain and after that, if you…” Kenny swallows and clears his throat. “If you want me to stay out of your life forever, I’ll… I’ll try.”

Hearing his voice broke her resolve almost immediately and Aubree turns to face him, looking at everywhere but Kenny’s face. “Ten minutes and that’s all you’re getting.”

Kenny immediately jumps at that chance and he steps closer as he stares at the one person he had irrevocably missed. “I know I don’t deserve a second chance. Especially not after what I had said to you, but I am asking you – begging you – to give me a second chance. The reason why I said them was because – I was… I was afraid, extremely afraid. I was scared of things becoming too real between us and with me falling for you, Aubree, that scared me senseless. I was becoming too dependent on you and the thought of losing you scared me. I can’t always protect you – not with my line of work – it’s not for everyone and I know it may sound as if I am using my job as an excuse but I thought about the horrors you might face if you were with me and suddenly, all the bad thoughts just poured in and I… I scared myself. What you said last time wasn’t wrong – I am a coward but please, if you can find it in your heart to ever forgive me and give me a second chance, I’ll never stop proving to you that I am hopelessly in love with you, Aubree Simmons.”

Surprisingly, Kenny manages to frame Aubree’s face with both of his hands, forcing her to stare at him. Kenny can see the tears welling up in her eyes. He is aware that Aubree has her hands pressed against his stomach, but they are trembling. Kenny is almost afraid that she might push him away but when she made no move, other than to grab hold of his t-shirt, Kenny continues to talk. “This whole week you were gone, I was beside myself and I started thinking about all the horrors you might face when you’re out there and I’m nowhere near to be with you – I just wanted to tell you this: I am falling in love with you—”

Aubree stands on her tiptoes and she pulls his head down, pressing her lips against his. The rest of Kenny’s sentence dies on her lips and he groans before he drops his hands down and wraps it around her waist, pulling Aubree flush against him, returning the kiss with just as much vigor. His hand went up to the back of her neck as Kenny pressed harder, overwhelmed by the waves of emotions. Aubree moans against his mouth, patting him on the back softly and Kenny pulls away almost regretfully, leaning his forehead against her, breathing heavily.

“We still need to talk.” Aubree whispers as she stares at him. She didn’t realize just how unkempt he looked like earlier. “Did you not get any sleep?” She asks as she brings her hands to his face, cupping his cheeks like he had done to her. Kenny turns his head to the side to press his lips against her palm and stares at her. “We have a lot to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for taking some time to leave comments! and for even giving this a read, thank you so much!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i'm back with another short one. have been busy this past week with volunteering and trying to balance online learning. inspired by the conversation the team had during the latest episode (sort of).

> taking the steps to make my dream a reality.

* * *

Kenny drops his arm on Aubree’s shoulders and gives her a crooked smile – one that she returns completely as she leans against him. It has been a while since their free time matched up, so Aubree is going to bask in the warmth and attention. Kenny chuckles lowly and presses his lips against her temple, leaning back so that Aubree can make herself extremely comfortable in his embrace.

“Do you ever think about the future?” Aubree asks as she intertwines her fingers with Kenny’s slightly larger ones. It always makes her smile whenever she sees the difference in their sizes. Kenny looks at Aubree but realizes that this one of those times where he reckons that he should leave it to Aubree to explain her thoughts. She looks up at him and a small smile appears on her face when she catches Kenny looking at her adoringly. “Some of the nurses were talking about their retirement plans and it got me thinking.” She trails off and Aubree laughs sheepishly. “I used to think I would end up living alone, back in Quantico probably – or like, maybe in Hawaii; that seemed nice. But, for sure, I’d live somewhere not far from my brother’s and I think I’d like to have a backyard pool wherever I may live once I retire.” She laughs it off, shrugging her shoulders before looking away, slightly embarrassed by her own words.

Kenny nods his head slowly, contemplating her words. To be frank, Kenny has been thinking about a lot of things especially since he got together with Aubree. When he realizes that Aubree is not going to speak anymore as she continues to look at the TV – there isn’t even anything interesting airing, so Kenny decides to speak. “The other day we were talking about exit plans at work.” He starts and Aubree looks at him, furrowing her eyebrows. Seeing her confusion, Kenny chuckles and lifts up a hand to cup her face, caressing her cheek.

“Exit plans?” Aubree peeks at Kenny’s face and Kenny nods, pinching her cheek lightly causing Aubree to swat at his hand with her free hand. Aubree continues to study Kenny’s face and sometimes, she still cannot believe this man in front of her is with her. There are so many people out there that could potentially make him happy, but Kenny chose her. It warms her completely.

Kenny chuckles and nods his head, dropping his hand to his side as he continues to stare at his girlfriend. “Yeah, exit plans. It basically just means retirement plans – if I ever get to retire.” He states, almost playfully and Aubree shakes her head.

“So, what does your exit plans encompass?” She asks as she tightens her hold on Kenny’s hand. Kenny squeezes her hand immediately and brings it up to his lips, placing a light kiss.

“It used to be two things: kids and a cabin by the lake.” Kenny replies as he studies Aubree’s face. He knows it might be too early to say something like this but with his line of work, he can never be too sure. “But now, I honestly don’t think I can make those plans a reality without you, Aubree.” Kenny hopes she knows that he isn’t trying to pressure her into anything. He just wanted her to know. His plans used to just include having kids and maybe, building a cabin by the lake somewhere but somehow, those dreams started to including Aubree ever since he can remember. It would not feel right for him to carry those dreams into reality without her.

Aubree bites her lower lip, flushing slightly at the implications behind Kenny’s words. It makes her heart race to know that Kenny has thought about his future and it included her. It also makes her extremely giddy and Aubree tries to hide her smile as she moves to straddle Kenny. His hands automatically went to her hips as he stares at her, confused by her actions.

Aubree won’t be able to pinpoint when her ‘exit plan’ had started to change. She used to think that she was going to be Mrs. Ryan Garrett a couple of years ago, but when they split up, Aubree just haven’t been able to find that spark with anybody. At least not until she met Kenny. It might have been something recent or it might have been something gradual but one thing’s for sure, Aubree had only recently come to the realization that no matter what she does or sees, she catches herself thinking about what it would be like if those very same situations happened to Kenny and her.

“Bree?”

Kenny’s voice startles her from her daydream and Aubree gives him a sheepish smile as she lightly knocks her forehead against Kenny’s. “Kenny Crosby, did you really just propose to me – without a ring?” She asks him cheekily and Kenny stares at her for a second before rolling his eyes at her jab. He straightens up slightly and presses his lips against Aubree.

He pulls away and leans forward to grab a doughnut, handing it over to Aubree. “I only have this in hand, and I didn’t even buy it – bless Hana – but will it do, for now?” Kenny asks a tad bit too cheekily, causing Aubree to laugh as she places both of her hands on his cheeks and leans her forehead against his. “I’ll get you a ring next time, I promise.” Aubree leans back to take the doughnut.

“Okay, I’ll be waiting but until then, I’m going to eat this.” Aubree tells him pointedly and Kenny chuckles, nodding his head as he continues to watch Aubree eat the doughnut he had used as an after-thought to his proposal. He really can’t wait to make that dream a reality.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, yes. you might have received a notification that I updated. I did but I deleted it because I was just not feeling it at all. so, long story short, I've been doing some self-quarantine and it's been crazy so far. I'm happy we are getting a second season for most wanted! I am looking forward to what the team has in store for us!

Aubree has been nervous for almost the entire morning. By late afternoon, she had already changed her attire a couple of times before settling on a black dress that Kenny had gifted her recently. She stands in front of the mirror, staring at her dress. With the number of times, Aubree had stopped right in front of her full-length mirror, one would have thought of Aubree as narcissistic. However, that was not the case. Aubree is very close to keeling over with how overwhelmingly her nerves are getting to her. She hasn't felt this nervous since the day Kenny had asked her out on a date.

A knock on her door snaps Aubree out of her thoughts, startling her. Aubree heads over to the door and opens it. She is greeted with a bouquet of her favorite flowers. Aubree glances to the owner of the hands and the smile on her face blooms. Kenny greets her with a smile. "Hi, gorgeous." Kenny leans forward to press his lips against both of her cheeks. He hands the bouquet of flowers to her.

Aubree blushes slightly and takes a whiff of the flowers. "You didn't have to get me flowers, Kenny." She points out, almost shyly and Kenny chuckles, shrugging his shoulders. 

"I wanted to." Kenny leans back to take in this sight in front of him. His heart swells with warmth when he realizes that Aubree had worn the dress he had given her. "It really does look gorgeous on you," Kenny notes: Aubree had managed to tame her hair into a neat bun at the base of her neck, with her bangs beautifully framing her face. This also happens to be the first time Kenny has seen Aubree with make-up. Typically, whenever they have their date nights, Aubree rarely ever went out with make-up except for her lip-gloss. But as far as Kenny knows - and he only knows because Aubree had shared with him - Aubree dislikes putting on too much make-up since it took up too much of her time. "You are absolutely gorgeous, do you know that?" 

Aubree grins at him and steps back to allow Kenny inside. "You won't stop telling me." She points out cheekily, and Kenny laughs as he closes the door behind him. "Do you think I'm overdressed for the occasion?" Aubree bites her lip and looks at Kenny. 

When Kenny had invited her to come with him to Agent LaCroix's place for dinner, Aubree had been ecstatic. She had always wanted to meet his teammates. Kenny would always talk about them as much as Aubree talks about her own brother and his family. However, knowing their names and faces is one thing, and officially meeting them is another thing. Once the excitement died down, Aubree was filled with nothing but nervousness. She really wants them to like her. 

Kenny shakes his head and reaches for Aubree. He pulls her to him, mindful of the flowers she is still holding. "They will love you, Bree. Although I do hope they won't love you as much as me." Kenny jokes. Honestly, Kenny thinks the team will absolutely be taken with her. However, if he tells Aubree this, she might just say his opinions are biased. Not that it is wrong because Kenny is absolutely smitten with Aubree.

Aubree chortles at Kenny's words. She can feel the tension leaving her body as she relaxes in his hold. "This is going to be the first time I am meeting your team, and I just want them to like me. They're like your second family! What am I going to do if they don't like me?" She winces at the thought of Kenny's team disliking her. 

Kenny lifts a hand to cup her cheek. "I am sure they will love you. You managed to have me wrapped around your fingers, didn't you?" He presses his lips against her forehead softly. Aubree flushes, causing Kenny to chuckle. Sometimes (read: all the time), Kenny finds Aubree's reactions endearing. This is one of the reasons why Kenny goes out of his way to make her blush. "Jokes aside, they will love you. Do you think you can enjoy yourself later? If it gets too much, we can leave." Kenny assures her. 

Aubree studies Kenny for a few seconds, and she nods her head slowly. "Yeah, of course! I really want this to work out, so I'll try my hardest." She tells him confidently. Feeling the confidence in her words, Kenny cannot help but kiss her. She simpers against his lips. However, that did not stop Aubree from kissing him back. The two of them continued to kiss until Aubree pulled away, flushed. "Yeah, I needed that." She whispers lowly, and Kenny bumps his forehead against her gently. 

"Come on, babe. Let's get going then." 

BONUS: 

Aubree tries her hardest to ignore it. However, the longer she tries to, the more annoyed she feels. She huffs indignantly and finally turns to look at her boyfriend. "Okay, you have my permission to say it." She resigns, slumping against the chair. A pout appears on her face as she crosses her arms. 

Kenny chuckles and reaches over to pull her hand in his. If Kenny had not been aware of just how nervous Aubree had been, he would have told her so. But he is. So Kenny held back and instead intertwined his fingers with hers. "It means a lot to me that you took some time off tonight to meet them." Kenny admires, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. He gives her hand a gentle squeeze.

Aubree straightens up and smiles at him. "Thank you for inviting me. Also, for being so patient with me." She tells him genuinely. Honestly, Aubree knows how much of an overthinker she can be. It warms her completely at how patient Kenny had been with her, assuring her every now and then. Meeting his team had been beyond her imaginations: they were all welcoming and lovable. She even got to meet Jess's daughter, Tali, as well as Anais, Sheryll's daughter. "They were all wonderful. Hana, especially." Aubree had instantaneously clicked with Hana. 

Kenny groans. "The two of you better not double-team me." Despite that, Kenny feels relieved that the two of them got along swimmingly. "I love you, Aubree." He lifts her hand up to his lips, kissing the back of her palm. 

Aubree squeezes his hand in return. "I love you too, Kenny."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for taking the time to read this and for those that left kudos, thank you so much!


End file.
